A cable or Bowden cable window lifter is known from WO 98/50658 and contains an stamped, more particularly deep-drawn, carrier plate with stamped guide rails for the carriers of a window pane. The stamped carrier plate consists of a deep-drawn sheet metal profiled section having several sections standing at angles to each other. Guide rails for the cable or Bowden cable window lifter are formed on the surface of the carrier plate by dish stamping or deep-drawing and serve at the same time to hold cable pulley rollers which are mounted on a support element.
Before fitting the support elements with the cable pulley rollers fixed thereon, the carriers are fitted onto the guide rails which are formed by dish stamping. The support elements are then pushed onto the ends of the stamped rails and the cable is placed around the cable guide pulleys and connected to the carriers. The carriers slide up or down on the guide rails depending on the pulling direction of the window lifter cable which is guided over the cable guide pulleys whereby if necessary cable mountings arranged on the cable guide pulleys serve to attach the Bowden cable sleeves. A motor-gear unit which is provided at a suitable stamped area with apertures on the carrier plate serves to drive the cable or Bowden cable window lifter.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,322 a cable window lifter is known having a manual drive with a guide rail with a slot running in the longitudinal direction of the guide rail through which a carrier engages which bears against both sides of the slot of the guide rail. Upper and lower fixing plates are provided at the ends of the guide rail with the guide pulleys arranged thereon. The guide rail itself is formed as a shaped sheet metal part which is fixed together with the upper and lower fixing plate in a vehicle door.